Together Forever
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: Touchy Subjects TEach of the castaways would fill out a questionnaire about the tribe in private, then the results would be tallied and the Challenge would begin. The questions would be posed to the group and the castaways would guess whose name was written most often. Each time a castaway guesses the correct answer, they would get one chop at a rope assigned to another castaway. After three chops, the rope would be released, which would smash an idol, removing that castaway from the challenge. The last castaway whose idol is not smashed would win. Reward: A trip to a natural spring and a home cooked, traditional feast made by a local family. Winner: Alf Dixon (Shared with Gerda Brown and Tyler Ridgeway) Immunity Challenge: Snag, Drag, and Bag The castaways would toss a grappling hook to retrieve three bags. The first three castaways to retrieve all of their bags would move on to the final round. In the final round, the three would compete in a labyrinth game. The first to finish would win. Winner: Alf Dixon Story Night 24 The final eight return to camp after Sam was voted out. Max apologizes to Tyler and Gerda, saying he couldn't risk voting out Nick yet, but wants to soon. The two say they understand and thank Max for keeping them. Day 25 The final eight meet Jeff for their next reward challenge and are shocked to learn it is Touchy Subjects. Jeff then asks the majority Bazid alliance if they plan on sticking together for the challenge, to which Barbie says they feel like they would want the challenge to be equal for everyone so they will chop each others ropes if they see fit, relieving Alf, Gerda, and Sam. Jeff congratulates Alf on his win and asks Max if he regrets not targeting the minority, to which he jokingly says he does. Jeff then asks Alf to choose two people to go with him on reward and chooses Gerda and Tyler without hesitation. The majority alliance is then sent back to camp. The five losers return to camp and the five agree not to let the reward fracture their alliance. They then agree to target Alf if he loses but if he wins, Tyler will go for being a social threat. However, Max and Baron talk about blindsiding Nick. At the reward, Alf, Gerda, and Tyler enjoy being away from the majority. The three vent their frustrations with the cocky attitudes of some of the members but Tyler informs Alf his conversation with Max. Alf states that they will only do it if he is immune as they won't risk not taking another shot at him. At camp, Nick, Jessi, and Barbie go off on their own. Nick is stressed, saying he is worried about the upcoming Tribal. The two women try to calm him but to no avail. Barbie informs Max and Baron of what happened as the reward winners return to camp. Tyler and Gerda join the trio to talk strategy. The two are informed of Nick's outburst, astounding the two. Day 26 Early in the morning, Barbie wakes up Baron and Max to talk strategy. Alf, pretending to sleep, watches the three go off and begins to worry. In the woods, Barbie suggests she votes with Nick and Jessi if they go through with blindsiding Nick. Baron asks why, with Barbie saying that she would be able to get Jessi to not flip, as she would think Barbie was blindsided as well. Max says it makes sense and the two agree. Day 27 The final eight meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Barbie gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. Both Alf and Nick do well retrieving their bags, getting the first two bags in their first two throws. Jessi struggles greatly as her hook slams into the sand multiple times. Alf finally gets his third bag and moves into the final round. Gerda begins to catch up as she gets her first bag. Nick snatches his third bag but the hook slips, forcing him to start again. Gerda gets her second bag as Nick finally retrieves his third bag, sending him to the third round. Gerda gets her third bag, sending her to the final round as well. In the final round, Nick greatly struggles while both Alf and Gerda fly through. Gerda gets to the end but gets stuck, which allows Alf to finish the maze, winning him immunity. The tribe returns from the challenge and everyone congratulates Alf on his win. The three remaining Idir agree to vote Nick while the Bazid agree to vote Tyler. However as the majority splits, Barbie mouths the words 'Vote Nick' to Baron and Max. The two debate whether it is a good idea or not to keep Tyler over Nick. Meanwhile, Barbie, Jessi, and Nick talk at camp. Nick worries he may go home but both women attempt to calm him. Jessi states that they still have the majority and Tyler would be leaving next. The three Idir approach Baron and Max minutes before Tribal to make one last plea to get rid of Nick. At Tribal, Nick says that his alliance plans on sticking together up through the final five as the three remaining Idir's are huge threats for the jury vote. Jeff then brings up the Touchy Subjects challenge where Nick got a majority of the negative answers. Nick says it hurt him but he will push forward if he stays in the game. When asked if a big move can be expected, Baron says a big move won't be made. The tribe is then called to vote. To Nick's surprise, Baron and Max flip and join Alf, Tyler, and Gerda in voting him, sending him to the jury. Jessi shares the same shock as Nick's torch is snuffed. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Jessi's shock opens the door for Alf. * Gerda gets on Max's nerves! * Max becomes target number one! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey